


I’d be nothing if I ain’t got you

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long road, but here they were — together, walking hand and hand on a beautiful beach in Hawaii as the water lapped lightly at their feet; the sky turning a beautiful orange in front of them as the sun sunk slowly on the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’d be nothing if I ain’t got you

It had been a long road, but here they were — together, walking hand and hand on a beautiful beach in Hawaii as the water lapped lightly at their feet; the sky turning a beautiful orange in front of them as the sun sunk slowly on the horizon. It was so beautiful, and Ethan felt so blessed to be able to witness it.

He was a guy with black marks on his soul. For most of his life, he was lucky to make it a day, and Ethan had given up hope of a happy ending long ago. Never in his life imagined he’d be where he was now, but somewhere along the way he must have done something right. And, he’d come to realize, a large part of that was because of the person whose warm thumb was rubbing across his knuckles as he swayed their hands between them.

Danny. The boy who didn’t see him as a monster; the boy who saw him as smart, and sweet, and incredibly good-looking. Danny saw Ethan for who he was, despite of the wrongs he had done in the past, and for that Ethan was incredibly lucky and grateful that even after a long, painful separate period where Danny let Ethan go to go heal himself, they had found their way back to each other.

And here he was, on the island that Danny had been born and raised until he was in middle school and his dad had gotten a job in Beacon Hills. And seeing Danny in his element, on the beach in the sun and surrounded by his family, and Danny trusting Ethan enough to show him this side of his life… well, it put everything in to perspective for Ethan, hitting him in the chest like a freight train.

Ethan looked over a the man next to him, taking in his smiling face and how his skin seemed to glow in the orange light from the sunlight and he felt himself grin like a goof before he blurted, “Marry me.”

He stumbled as Danny pulled on his arm, having stopped at Ethan’s outburst and Ethan had continued walking like he hadn’t said anything at all. Ethan winced inwardly as he took in the shocked face of his boyfriend, fearing the worst.

"Eth, wait… could you run that by me again?" Danny asked, shock and amazement battling in his tone.

"Oh, um, I—" Ethan fumbled, blinking as he too was shocked at what he had said. But Danny still had his hand wrapped around Ethan’s, and Ethan could feel Danny’s pulse racing, and for some reason this calmed him down enough to clear his head. His lips pulled back in a grin as a plan formed in his mind. He could still do this properly. He dropped to one knee, looking up at Danny as his other hand came to rest atop of his other hand, capturing Danny’s hand between them.

"Danny, for the longest time I felt as if I didn’t deserve anything, because of how I was raised and because of what I did. And I still feel, sometimes, that I don’t deserve you… because I have no damn clue what I did right to have you come into my life. But I am so grateful you did. Because with one flash of those dimples, you gave me something to want to live for.

"And being here, having you show me all of this and getting to meet your family, having you trust me… it means more than you ever know. And I hope that from this moment on, I can continue to be the good man you see, and prove to you that I am worthy of being with you forever." Ethan paused to take a breath, blinking as the moisture in his eyes became too heavy to keep open as tears formed on his eye lashes. He gave a soft laugh. "This is crazy, I don’t have a ring; but I am hoping that you’d agree to be my husband, m-my mate. What do you say, Daniel Mahealani? Will you marry me?"

When Ethan looked up, Danny was already nodding frantically, his own tears falling down his face as he let out a breathless, “Yes.” And then Danny was pulling him up into a deep kiss, their hearts beating against each other’s chests as they cried, laughed, and kissed each other breathless, just as the sun gave way to the moon behind them over the water.

_I’m the sun and you are the moon_   
_I’d be nothing if I ain’t got you_   
_I’m the ocean and you are the beach_   
_Together we make the perfect team_

**Author's Note:**

> Title and end lyrics from Just Because by Menudo (2008)


End file.
